marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor American Cities
The scope of this article is to index American towns that don't have own article. These towns all exist in the Earth-616 universe and are unique to it unless otherwise stated. Cities and towns from the era of American Frontier are listed separately. See Also: American Frontier Towns * Arbor City: Demons from Hell attempted to spread hate and bigotry through their puppet politician Victor Risling here in 1942. This plot was thwarted by the Vision. * Cactus City:: A sleepy town that became the center of sudden publicity in 1948 when the Olympian love goddess Venus was tricked into going here. * Calm Lake: The Human Torch and Toro go on vacation here in 1941 and end up stopping a knife wielding maniac. * Centertown: In 1946, the town council of this city was run by corrupt politicians who attempted to funnel funds through the Hard-Rock Construction Company. The Sub-Mariner exposed this and insured that the public money went into funding a cancer clinic. * Coast City: In 1941, this city was the site of a series of grisly murders carried out by mobster Piggy Perroni on behalf of the Deviant Pluto. Perroni and Pluto were stopped by the heroic Hurricane. * Fairbanks: In 1940, Fairbanks was terrorized by the underground dwelling race known as the Onees who caused buildings to collapse into the Earth. The Onee invasion was staved by the robot Electro. * Fairview: The Human Torch and Toro were invited here to give a speech about the war effort in 1943. Their engagement was briefly interrupted by a Nazi spy named Ratter, whom the two heroes defeated. * Finance City: A financially driven town run by a "board of directors" instead of a city council. City officials were threatened by the Crank and his earthquake machine in 1942, before he was stopped by the Vision. * Freetown: Home of youthful costumed hero the Secret Stamp. He was active here from 1942 to '43. Although a small town, Secret Stamp protected it from various mobsters , and murderers , as well as Nazi spies attempting acts of sabotage , propaganda , and espionage. Freetown was also once visited by famous actor Carson Bells. * Ghoul Mountain: Was occupied by Mor the Mighty an evil magician. He used his magical powers to terrorize a nearby city until he was stopped by Electro in 1941. * Gotham City: No relation to or to be confused with the city of the same name in the DC Comics Universe. In 1942, Captain America and Bucky were invited to Gotham City to participate in a war fund drive. Cap was briefly captured by Nazi operative Net-Man. Later, the city is invaded by "Martians" that turned out to be Nazis trying to cause mass hysteria. Again this threat was stopped by Captain America and Bucky. In 1946, Gotham City's Judge Drake sent mobster Tony Sloan to his death. Sloan managed to avoid execution, and attempted to get revenge against Drake, but he was stopped by the Human Torch and Toro. * Groton City: In 1941, Groton City was the scene of grisly subway accidents that were orchestrated by the Deviant Pluto with the assistance of local mobster Scarface Rispoli both men are stopped by Hurricane. * Hampton: Where the Young Allies spent a summer working on a farm in 1945. * Happy Corner: The town where the Dagger set up his blackmarket meat operation in 1944. It was destroyed by the Human Torch and Toro. * Hilldale: In 1941 a gang of counterfeiters hide out in a local haunted house. They were stopped cold by Captain America his partner Bucky. * Lake City: In 1943 this town was the site of a number of plane crashes. The Human Torch and Toro uncovered that he Nazi spy known as Zomber had constructed a secret base here that used powerful magnets to pull the planes out of the sky. * Lakehorst: A small American town targeted by the Red Skull who wanted to convert America into a fascist dictatorship one town at a time. He was thwarted by Captain America and Bucky. * Largetown: A former mining town that was threatened in 1948 when the mines beneath the town threatened to collapse the entire area. Sun Girl attempted to convince mine owner Old Man Grimes to repair the mines before it was too late. The town collapsed when he refused to do so, but upon a successful evacuation, Grimes built a new town and dedicated it to Sun Girl. * Lee City: Visited by Chinese royalty Princess Yana and Prince Tsaihoon in 1942. They were targets for assassination by the League of Unicorns, but they were thwarted by Captain America and Bucky. * Louisville: The city where, in 1940, detective Doyle Denton (aka the Phantom of the Underworld) apprehended the criminal known as Perrone. * Midvale: There have been a number of adventures in towns called Midvale, it is unknown if these are all the same town or not. In 1940 lumber contractor Baldwin Drake attempted to wipe out his chief competitor Jim Brent using sabotage. His plot was foiled by the robot Electro. In 1941 a town called Midvale was under the control of mobster John Smithers until he was stopped by Hurricane. A town called Midvale was attacked by the Demon before he was driven off by the youthful hero Davey Drew in 1942. * Middletown: Home of the World War II hero the Vagabond. He was active here during the years 1942 and '43. Here he stopped such criminals as mobster Walter Carstairs , arsonist Orrible Oress, the Mad Monk , and Egg-Head. The Defender and his sidekick Rusty also defended a town called from the Fog. If this was the same town where the Vagabond was active or not is unknown. * Middlevale: Is where Adolf Hitler's personally selected League of Hate was dispatched to spread bigotry and hatred across America. The organization was shut down by Captain America and Bucky. * Millstone: Is where criminal Isbisa sent his minion the Calcium Master to lay a trap for the All-Winners Squad, he was stopped by Miss America. * National City: Weapons were manufactured here and shipped to Russia to assist with the war effort in 1943. Nazi operative the Beak replaced these shipments with junk to undermine relations between the US and Russia until he was stopped by the Human Torch and Toro. * Newton City: This town was terrorized in 1941 by mobster Tim Skelly until he was stopped by the Vision. * Pine Grove: Where boy detective Terry Vance and his friend Deadline Dawson foiled a Nazi arson plot in 1944. * Pittstown: Was a war factory town during World War II. In 1943 it was targeted by Nazi saboteurs who were ultimately stopped by the Human Torch and Toro. * Plesantmere: A small American town that was the home of a sanitarium owned by Dr. Carlin. In 1943, the doctor's criminal brother James Carlin fled to Plesantmere and posed as the Silent Death, killing anyone who could compromise his freedom until he was stopped by Captain America and Bucky. * Red Gulch: In 1945, Imperial Japanese spies and scientist Wilton Wilkes unleashed an insanity ray on the town, making everyone go insane. They were eventually stopped by the Young Allies. * Red Valley: The Blazing Skull travelled here in 1942 to visit his father's old friend Old Man Lester and found criminal Killer Brogan impersonating his old friend. * Rivertown: In 1946, this town was terrorized by the Ghost Hangman until he was brought to justice by the Sub-Mariner. * Somerville: In 1942 had a slum area called Sunnyvale owned by charismatic businessman Mr. Dodd. He sought to drive people out off their properties and formed the Hooded Gang to do so in order to sell the land to a railroad looking to expand into the area. This was thwarted by the Human Torch and Toro, who exposed Dodd's plot allowing the city to have the area renewed instead. * Star City: Was terrorized in 1941 by the carnivorous humanoid plant known as Florus Homo until it was slain by the Vision. * Titan City: Titan City was terrorized in 1940 by mad scientist Dr. Lorrof and his invention the Green Terror. This attack was foiled by the robot Electro. * Universal City: Where a mirror maker invented a mirror that could break the dimensional gulf between Earth and Dimension Zee. Criminals exploited the Dimension Zee native Mr. Zrr to commit crimes in Universal City until they were stopped by Captain America and Golden Girl. * Valley Port: The entire population was wiped out by the Legion of the Devil in 1942. The Legion was smashed by Captain America and Bucky. * Valley Town: Terrorized by the mystic Enric Zagnar in 1941, he was slain by the Vision. * Waterville: Where the racist organization the Order of the Blue Flower was organized in 1945. They were shut down by the Sub-Mariner. * Weirfield: Nazi spies attempted to sabotage Navy factories here in 1945, they were stopped by the Human Torch and Toro. * Westport: This town was full of corruption in 1946 and the government here was controlled by mobster Dan Grogan. Those not under the thumb of Grogan were assisted by the Human Torch and Toro in removing Grogan and the corrupt politicians from power. * Williamsport: Originally founded in 1689 by Captain Jack Black who reportedly stashed stolen treasure somewhere in town. The town was eventually abandoned. In 1948 it was rebuilt by Mayor Waddle into a colonial themed tourist town. Criminals tried to disguise stolen loot as the reported lost treasure until they were captured by Sub-Mariner and Namora. Category:United States of America Category:Lists